


Promise?

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [10]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comedy, Drama, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You confess your love for Johnny Cade to him, thinking that you’re telling Ponyboy your secret feelings after getting drunk on your birthday.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

_I’m not drinking too much._

That’s what you told yourself when Ponyboy pulled a bottle of Darry’s rum. Dally had insisted that the four of you—Johnny included—have a bit to celebrate since the whole gang planned on celebrating on the weekend when everyone could make it. Today was your actual birthday.

And here you were, the day almost over, completely shit-faced.

Dally passed out on the sofa, half his face buried into the old cushions, drawing his upper lip back into an unflattering expression. 

Johnny had disappeared in the back of the house, and you were slightly curious as to why he hadn’t returned.

“I wonder where Johnny went,” you slurred, your vision a little blurry as you turned to look at your conscious companion.

“I’m right here, Y/N,” Johnny’s somber expression cracked, a smile pulling on his lips as he turned to gaze at you.

You shifted your position against the bottom of the couch, lifting your hand to smack the arm of the boy next to you, “Quit it, Pony. You shouldn’t play tricks on me like that…”

“I’m not lyin’ to you, Y/N…” Johnny trailed off, letting out a sigh. He knew there was no convincing you otherwise; alcohol seemed to make you even more stubborn than usual.

“ _Sure_ ,” you snorted, straightening your back and bumping shoulders with him. “And I don’t harbor any feelings for Johnny.”

“What?” your friend pulled away from you, twisting towards you, his dark eyes wide. “You have feelings for m—Johnny?”

“Shit…I didn’t mean to tell you that, Pony,” you grabbed his shoulder, getting to your knees. “Please don’t tell him.”

Johnny had never seen you look this cute, even if you were intoxicated. Your cheeks were flushed, your eyes hooded but holding your plea, and there was a slight frown on your light pink lips. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I won’t tell no one,” he found himself promising as he gave you an assuring grin. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
